


I Only Care About Your Love: Part 1

by Bluefxy



Series: I Only Care About Your Love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Band Fic, Ereri Week, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefxy/pseuds/Bluefxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's boyfriend, Levi, is the lead singer and guitarist of a famous band. But when Eren starts receiving hate messages, it takes a toll on his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Care About Your Love: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since i didn't do yesterdays, i just combined the 2 prompts, jealousy and pain, together!

Eren was on the verge of tears, slightly shaking as he continued reading all of the hate messages that he received everyday. He was the boyfriend of the Levi, the lead singer and guitarist of the famous band, ‘Broken Maria’.

He usually was able to deal with most of the hate but recently he had been receiving death threats telling him to ‘Get the hell away from Levi’. Eren’s heart was breaking from all of this and it just hurt him a lot.

“Eren? Where are you?!” Levi was calling out to wherever his boyfriend was.

Eren heard Levi walking but he couldn’t pull his attention from the screen of his phone. The door to Levi’s dressing room, where Eren was, was shoved open.

“There you….are..?” By this point, the tears were on full display for Levi to see. “What’s wrong?” Eren just threw down his phone on the table nearby and started walking past Levi. 

“Nothing,” he tried smiling but it didn’t work out, “just...nothing.” With a sniffle he was walking out of the door.

Or at least that was his intention but Levi grabbed his arm.

“Hey, hey. Eren.” Levi said soothingly as he pulled Eren around to face him. Wiping the wet tears still trailing down his lover’s face, he tried coaxing the answer out of him. “Don’t say nothing when you’re clearly upset about something. Come on Eren, you know you can tell me anything.”

Eren couldn’t possibly tell Levi about the hate he’d been getting. He should be able to deal with it. Deal with it with his cracked heart.

“Really, i can deal with-”

“Eren.”

“It’s noth-”

“Eren!” His grip on Eren’s arms began to tighten slowly.

“What Levi?!”

“You know what! You’re clearly not alright in the head and i want to know why! Just tell me, please!”

“It’s hate mail okay?! I didn’t tell you because i knew you had a lot on your plate with your band. I can deal with this.”

“God Eren! You need to tell me about this stuff earlier! I don’t care how much stuff i have to do, you are the most important thing in my life!”

“...doesn’t feel like it..” Eren mummbled.

“Excuse me?”

“You never spend much time with me anymore. Concerts, meet and greets, promotional stuff, it’s consumed your life.”

“It’s my job Eren.”

“But don’t i get a little of your love?” Eren just started spewing whatever his heart wanted to say. He was no longer in control of what he was saying, his heart was now broken and what ever came out, came out. “ I get that’s what you love doing but maybe we should just...well, the fans would probably support us in leaving each other more. They already hate me..”

The tears wouldn’t stop pouring out of Eren’s eyes and Levi could just stare as the man he loved was coming undone.

In a mere whisper Levi spoke, “They don’t hate you Eren. I bet you that for every hater, there’s 100 lovers out there.” He brought his arms around his shaking lover to hug him, slowly rubbing his back in a soothing motion. “You know that i only think about you when i’m performing? Bet you didn’t. I pretend that i’m only singing for you.”

“R-really?”

“Mmhmm.” His hands now playing with the small hairs on the back of Eren’s neck. “I bet you didn’t know that my band and crew mates keep telling me to shut up because i’m constantly talking about you.

Eren brought his hands to wrap around the shorter man, head resting on top of Levi’s head. “No….i didn’t.” He said ashamed.

“Please don’t think you can’t bring something up to me again, okay?”

“Ya, okay.”

They both pulled away before giving a chaste kiss to each other.

“You should cut this jealousy thing out too, makes you seem like a bigger child than you already are.” Levi smirked against Eren’s lips, slightly laughing.

“I am not a kid!”

“Whatever. I’m going to get ready for the concert, i’ll meet you backstage?”

“Okay. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

-

The bass resonating throughout the building was insane. It seemed to make your heart beat to the same pace.

Levi was busy talking things over with his bandmates in the little light that was provided backstage. Eren was in the wings looking out towards the mass amount of people there were. His heart dropped a little when his mind went back to the hate mail he’d received, how someone watching tonight could be one of those people.

“Hey.”

Turning around, Eren saw it was Levi.

“Hey.”

“You alright?”

“Ya, still not used to the hate though. You nervous?”

“Never am.” They both laughed softly.

“Good luck.” Eren added with a small smile. Levi took the initiative though to steal a quick kiss.

“For good luck.” A smirk graced Levi’s face.

“Perhaps you need more good luck?” Eren couldn’t help but put on a wide smile as he looked at his boyfriend clothed in white jeans and a white dress top, layered with their band’s trademark straps and belts.

They shared another kiss, this one longer as Eren brought his tongue to Levi’s lips. Just as it was starting to get slightly lusty, Levi pulled away leaving Eren groaning.

“I need to be in my right mind as i perform, brat.”

“Like i said earlier today Levi, i’m low on my affection from you.” He said leaning in to go kiss his lover again.

Levi tilted his face so Eren’s lips connected with his cheek instead. 

“Maybe we can continue tonight?” A mischievous glint played in his eyes as he left to walk on the stage. 

-

Eren sang along to every song they played, it was only natural because he’d go to almost every practice Levi had. But hearing them live was entirely different. The crowd singing back, the dry ice smoking around the stage, the speakers playing at their loudest, there was nothing that could compare.

When Levi sang his last note of the night, he started talking at the end. Giving thanks to the audience and such. That’s where Levi would usually walk off the stage, but tonight was different. Levi turned to look at Eren in the wings before pointing right at him and motioning to come on stage.

Hesitantly he walked on stage and Levi walked over to him and grabbed his hand as he walked them over to the center of the stage. The crowd had started cheering when they saw Eren, clearly knowing who he was.

“I’m sure you all know that this is my boyfriend Eren. He’s been getting a lot of hate and death threats from a few of you guys and that’s completely angering to me. You know why? Because you say that you support me but the guy i LOVE has got to go? No thanks. You know what i say to that?” Levi turned towards Eren and smashed his lips into his own.

Whistles were coming from the audience as well as screams and flashes from cameras. But, neither Eren nor Levi could hear or see any of that. They were just focused on the way their lips were moving against each other’s.

Levi was the first to swipe his tongue across his boyfriend’s lip before he slid it into Eren’s mouth. They didn’t try to make it subtle at all, this kiss was hot and sultry and it showed. Eren was nibbling on Levi’s lower lips before trailing kisses over his jaw bone and then sucking on the soft skin where his jaw met his neck. Levi couldn’t help but moan.

Levi had definitely been marked and he took a small revenge on Eren by kissing him back with more force, literally taking his breath away.

They could’ve stayed kissing each other for hours but one of Levi’s bandmates brought them back to reality. Taking a quick bow, everyone exited off the stage and into the wings.

“Do you think that’ll fix the hate?”

“Nope.” Levi answered nonchalantly.

“Then why did you just make out with me in front of them?!” A blush already painted across Eren’s face.

“To tell them I don’t care what opinion they have on me dating you. I love you and that’s all that matters.” 

“And you couldn’t do so anyway else?!”

“Not like you minded.”

“Shut up.”

Levi just chuckled as he grabbed Eren’s hand.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Without caring about the hate anymore, Eren gladly walked out with Levi, excited for the night to come.~


End file.
